physicsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kaliambos
δοκιμάστε να δημοσιεύσετε τα ποιήματά σας στο http://poetry.wikia.com/wiki/Poetry_Wikia Please stop your disruptive editing You are obviously spamming this wikia with your nonsensical crackpottery. Nobody wants you here. This wikia is for people to make articles on interesting physics problems and solutions, not to discuss they're own crackpot ideas. If you want to talk about your crackpot nonsense, start your on wiki by clicking the Start a wiki button at the top of the page. So, STOP. [[User:Dimension10|'Dimension10']] \left(\right. ''Talk'' \cdot \left. \right) 10:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE STOP! Please, enough! Enough with your disruptive editing! I have requested that I be an administrator on this wiki, and if you continue with this rubbish of yours, you will be banned. Thank you. Nobody likes to see photoes of yourself acting like an idiot all over this wiki. Thank you. [[User:Dimension10|'Dimension10']] \left(\right. ''Talk'' \cdot \left. \right) 16:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC) STOP IT! Stop it! Stop it with your sockpuppetry, crackpottery, spam, scam, deafness, and self-promotion. Please, stop! Please, you're not contributing anything to this wiki. [[User:Dimension10|'Dimension10']] \left(\right. ''Talk'' \cdot \left. \right) 16:23, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well... Well, you didn't stop your nonsense, so now I'm using AWB to convert all your pages into trash. Oh well, you asked for it. [[User:Dimension10|'Dimension10']] \left(\right. ''Talk'' \cdot \left. \right) 13:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Your Pages Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of Wikia's community support. The pages you have added do not really belong on this wiki, which is intended to provide basic physics information and not papers by any one physicist. I have moved all of your pages to a new wiki -- here. You will need to fix the links on the pages to point to the new wiki and not to this one. Also, I have not moved your many photos -- you should be able to re-upload them on the new wiki. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights there so you can arrange the wiki as you wish. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 05:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Pages Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of Wikia's community support. The pages you have added do not really belong on this wiki, which is intended to provide basic physics information and not papers by any one physicist. I have moved all of your pages to a new wiki -- here. You will need to fix the links on the pages to point to the new wiki and not to this one. Also, I have not moved your many photos -- you should be able to re-upload them on the new wiki. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights there so you can arrange the wiki as you wish. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 05:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I am a South Korean studying Economics in the USA (Doctorate). I was curious about the axiomatical approach about the relativity theory, especially with the sentence 'nothing shall not exceed the speed of light' and the convenient formula of E=MC^2. Kind of searching some criticism towards the theory of relativity, I came to your papers. But I am not a scientist and I'm having a hard time understaning it. (I think I am getting the main message, though) So could you tell me how to build up my knowledge on the 'true' physics? I mean, some recommendations on books and papers that could build up a real physics knowledge outside of the contemporary Einstenian Physics. (That is, I am requesting the sources from which I can learn the alternative, the true science) Thank you.